1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multi-use thin-walled, split tubular devices which are rigid lengthwise yet flexible in circumference wherein all edges are smooth and non-cutting and the longitudinal edges along the split overlap each other. Preferably, the edges are all smoothly rounded and each end of the longitudinal edges have rounded, non-cutting corners to form scissor-like entry-ways at either open end. More particularly, the invention relates to, but is not limited to, split tubular devices which can be used in various manners such as handle grips for holding and carrying built-in handles of certain carrying objects, attachable handles for carrying items without built-in handles, hand-held exercisers, physical hand rehabilitation devices, hand-manipulated fasteners, and hand-manipulated separators.
2. Related Technology
A number of devices today which are configured for carrying objects by hand have built-in handles associated therewith. Examples include plastic shopping bags, soft-sided luggage, purses and handbags, backpacks, carry-on garment bags and other similar items. In some instances, the built-in handles are uncomfortable and may cause injury to the hand of the user. Typical of such are the flexible handle loops found on the plastic bags used in many grocery stores. These bags are referred to herein as "plastic T-shirt bags" or "T-shirtbags" in accord with the commonly used expression in the bag industry based on the shape of the bags as manufactured.
Over the past several years, plastic T-shirt shopping bags have increasingly been used in groceries and other retail establishments in place of paper sacks without handles. Lower cost to the retailer has been a primary motive for the shift. Despite environmental concerns with the use of plastic, consumers often appreciate the convenience of the built-in handles on the plastic T-shirt bags. At present, plastic T-shirt bags are the most common type of grocery or retail bag in use.
Typically, plastic bags are constructed of a very thin polymer film which lacks rigidity. Therefore, when the contents of the bag are comparatively heavy, the handle loops exert a considerable pressure on the hand of the person carrying the bag. The problem is compounded when more than one bag is carried in one hand.
Heavily loaded plastic T-shirt plastic bags press deeply into the fingers and sides of the user's hand. Not only can this situation be painful, but joint and muscle strain and diminished blood circulation in the hand may result. Accordingly, it may be difficult for a person, and particularly for a young or elderly person, to keep the hand closed tightly around the plastic handle loops for even short periods of time.
To overcome some of the inherent problems with hand-held plastic bags, various handle grips for carrying such bags (and other items with built-in handles) have been developed in the art. One known handle grip is in the shape of a horseshoe which, when held, functions as a large hook to hold multiple plastic bags. Another handle grip design is shaped much like a hot dog bun. The handle includes an elongated member having a recess that extends along one side of the elongated member. The recess receives the plastic bag handles and the elongated member is held in the user's hand with the recess opening away from the hand.
A significant problem with these existing handle designs is that the plastic T-shirt bag handles do not stay retained within the handle grip. In particular, the lengthwise opening along one side permits the handle of the carrying device to unintentionally slip through when the handle grip is released by the user. Usually, the handle grip will fall to the ground or into the plastic bag when released such that the plastic bag handle is no longer retained. Thus, when set down, the plastic bags are likely to tip over and the handles separate such that the contents can spill out. Additionally, some of the current handle grips have slits with sharp edges or are poorly designed and molded such that hand discomfort may occur from the handle grip itself.
In addition, some handle grips in use today are fashioned from materials which may be toxic if put in the mouth. This is unsafe because children or pets may be likely to come in contact with the handle grips. Another problem is that some of the currently-used handle grips may rupture when too much load is applied. The ruptured handle grip may splinter into sharp-edged shards which could cause injury. Another problem with some contemporaneous handle grips is the fact that they are not washable in boiling water without some damage occurring thereto.
It would be advantageous to provide a handle grip for attaching to a carrying device handle that did not permit inadvertent release of the carrying device handle. It would also be desirable to provide a handle grip with no sharp edges which is comfortable to hold and carry. It would be a further advantage to provide a handle grip that could withstand significant flexure in circumference without rupturing. It would also be desirable to have a handle grip made of non-toxic material that could be washed in boiling water without impairment.
It is also noted that attachable handles are marketed for use with objects that do not have a built-in handle associated therewith. Typical of such an attachable handle is an elongate rod or tube-shaped member which has an endless cord attached to the side of the member and configured such that the cord may be wrapped around the object to be carried and the elongate member passed through the loop of the cord so as to effect an equivalent half-hitch around the object. However, such contemporaneous attachable handles require producing a different part than the handle grips described above. It would be desirable if an attachable handle could be achieved merely by adding an endless cord or strap to the handle grip device described above.
It is also noted that hand-held exercisers are commonly used by individuals to exercise and strengthen the gripping ability of the hand. However, such exercisers are fashioned as devices which are typically quite unlike conventional handle grips or conventional attachable handle devices as described above. It would be desirable if a hand-held exerciser could be produced configured approximately the same as a handle grip, thus permitting the utilization of the same manufacturing techniques and facility as utilized for the handle grip.
It is also noted that physical hand rehabilitation devices are in common use today for therapy of the hands of persons afflicted with disease or injuries. Variously sized devices are utilized for such rehabilitation devices, and such devices are generally quite dissimilar in configuration to contemporaneous handle grip devices. It would be desirable if a physical hand rehabilitation device could be produced configured approximately the same as a handle grip device, thus permitting the utilization of the same manufacturing techniques and facility as utilized for the handle grip.
It is also noted that elongate fastening devices for side-by-side fastening of two or more elongate objects, such as wires or the edge cords of nets, together are in common use today. However, such fastening devices are typically designed differently than contemporaneous handle grip devices. It would be desirable if a fastening device could be produced configured approximately the same as a handle grip, thus permitting the utilization of the same manufacturing techniques and facility as utilized for the handle grip.
It is also noted that a three-wire separator is in use today, configured so as to separate three wires, in a side-by-side fashion, from each other. Such devices are quite foreign in configuration to contemporaneous handle grip devices. It would be desirable if a three-wire separator could be produced configured substantially the same as a handle grip, thus permitting the utilization of the same manufacturing techniques and facility as utilized for the handle grip.